1) New Jersey Sucks
Note: This story contains infrequent, moderate swearing. Friday, March 14 Just my luck. Today, I found this thing. I was so curious that I took it home. I don't know what I was thinking or if I was on anything, but this thing sucks. It's just a crappy blank book! Mom suggests that I should write down my "feelings" or whatever. Guess I should. Mom may buy me whatever I want, but she expects whatever she wants. I shouldn't really push her. Or she'll push me. Literally. Anyway, I guess I should write my name in case it gets lost. Or I drop it down a well. My name is Ro Bobbi. That is my name. I hate the name my mother gave me, and I will NEVER use it. Anyone who does use it will lose an arm and then find themselves getting beaten with that arm. Trust me, I may look small but I once punched Jacob Grant in the face and he blacked out. That was six months ago, but he still can't remember how zippers work. My mom and my dad are rich. Rich. I have no idea how they got that rich. I don't even know what they do for a living. But man. I got an iPod, a cell phone, a water bed. Our house is right on the Jersey Shore and it is real big. One time I had a friend over and when I went to the bathroom she went to go exploring and we couldn't find her till three days later. Don't freak, she's fine. I might be exaggerating. She was never that lost, but it did take a while for her to find us. I need to get some makeup. I know I'm not the kind of girl who always stresses about looks, but I still think it would be nice to have some concealer, maybe. Mom just called me down. She wanted to talk to me about my report card. Four Bs, two Cs, and one A. I already knew what the grades were for: the Bs were for math, social studies, English, and P.E. (I don't even understand how you can get anything less than an A in P.E.). The Cs were for Spanish and science and the A was for choir. Not a big surprise. My teacher said I sound like Amy Lee with a small pinch of Christina Aguilera. "What is this?" she asked. As much as I wanted to give her my smart-A answer, I bit my tongue. "What do you mean, Mom?" "You are a Johnson. We didn't buy you whatever you want just so you can slack off." "I don't slack! I really do try! Besides, I passed all my classes, so what does it matter?" "Don't you give me that attitude!" I flinched. I felt the slap before it came. "I can't believe how lazy and conceited you are!" "Honey, what's going on?" That was Dad. Normally, I wouldn't expect him to step in and defend me, but I just felt some hope about today. "Your daughter thinks she can get away with being lazy and selfish," she told him with disgust. She always does this. Every time she's mad at me she blames me and Dad. "Look, sweetie." Dad looked at me. "Could you try to do better to be more selfless and work harder?" Hesitantly, I looked at him, my eyes on the verge of tears. "Yes. Of course, Daddy." He smiled at Mom. "See? She'll try better." "Ugh. Fine. Go to your room." I went to my room. Mom and Dad never use my name. I'm just glad they don't call me "it" or "the girl". When I got to my room I went into my walk-in closet and pulled out my secret hidden box. It ain't much really. It's just a plain cardboard box with the words "RUNAWAY TRUST FUND" written in magic marker on the side. I put it together earlier this year. I've been thinking a lot about running away, and I created this box so that when and if I do, I won't wast valuable time putting together a bunch of stuff, I can just grab the box and head out. Inside is my iPod, my cell phone, a few T-shirts, some shorts, a winter coat, a few pairs of shoes, and this book with a pen. Although, now that I think about it, it would be much easier to put it in a backpack. So I'm gonna transfer them into my drawstring pack. They're all in there. Everyday I get closer and closer to running away, but at the same time, I think that maybe they'll realize what jerks Mom and Dad have been and try to make up for it. I know that's not a very good chance of happening. Wednesday, March 26 Today in choir, my teacher, Mrs. Harp, said that for the end-of-the year concert, I'' would get the solo! I know I'm the best one in there, but I'm still excited! When I heard the news, I couldn't help but look over at Brittany and Nicole, Little Misses Popular. Co-Head cheerleaders, perfect bod, the like. They gave me a snobby look and started whispering. I've always had good hearing so I heard what they said. "Can you believe ''that little freak got the solo and we didn't?" That was Brittany. "Well, she is really good. Didn't you hear her?" Ah, I almost love how dumb Nicole can be. Oh who am I kidding? Of course I do! "Oh, shut up! We are so much better than her!" "You're right!" This is when it started to get good. "Mrs. Harp!" She looked over at them. "Yes, Nicole?" "We want a rematch. We think we deserve the solo!" "'We' as in you and Brittany? Well, it's a solo, not a duet." "Well then one of us. But definitely not Rob--" "I'm sorry, dearies!" I smiled at that. She knows as well as I do how much my birth name sucks. "But I chose her. Maybe next time." I'm pretty sure I saw Brittany crying when she said that. :) "Now, Bobbi, you get to choose the song you sing as a solo." At the time, I wasn't sure what song I wanted to do. But now I think I do. My favorite band, Evanescence, has this amazing song that would be a great tribute to Birttany and Nicole. It's called "Everybody's Fool". Lyrics: Perfect by nature Icons of self indulgence Just what we all need More lies about a world that Never was and never will be Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled Without the mask Where will you hide? I can't find yourself Lost in your lie I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you anymore It never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me And somehow now you're everybody's fool I know how to really make Brittany and Nicole squirm. This song has a whole bunch of background vocals. I'll have Mrs. Harp assign them to the rest of the choir. Brittany and Nicole could just stand there and smile. >:) Oh! And when I told Mom, she said, "Oh, cool. Good. Just do your homework and don't make me mad tonight! I have bridge." Figures. I didn't even know she played bridge. Thursday, May 29 I haven't written in two months cuz I've been working on my solo. I'm getting so good. In fact, one time, the drama teacher heard me and recommended me for the drama club. Too bad since the year's almost over, I'm going to have to audition next year. She told me she's hoping the next play will be Hairspray, which I love!!! Zac Efron is soo dreamy! Anyway, I would love to be in the play, but I don't think Mom would let me. I mean, the less time I spend at home doing schoolwork, the worse my grades will be. And then smack! I've really been thinking more and more about running away. I don't really know where I'd go, but any place could be worse than here. I don't even think anyone will miss me. I'm not popular. I only have one friend and she's kinda awkward. I'm her only friend too. But she's so nice and I'm so lonely, I can't help but be her friend. So anyway, I am really ticking Brittany off with this whole solo thing. Even though the concert's in a week, she still thinks she can change Mrs. Harp's mind. Like today, after class, she pulled me over. "Hi Rob--" she said. "It's Bobbi," I interrupted. "Yeah. Anyway, Bobbi, what will it take to get you to give up the solo?" She held up a wad of cash. "Seriously? You keep a wad of twenties in your backpack?" "Yeah." Then she started to talk to me like I was an idiot. "That's what rich people do." "I'm rich too." Then I talked to her like she was an idiot. "That's what smart people do." "Anyway, come on. What's your price? Everyone has one." "Not me. There is no way on earth that I'm giving up this solo. Maybe you'll get it next year. Oh, wait! You won't. Cuz I'll be here next year." Then she lost it. She yanked my sheet music out of my back pack and ripped it up, screaming. "Wow," I said. I made a megaphone with my hands and yelled, "Brat alert! Brat alert!" Well... I didn't yell it. I kinda yell-whispered it. Then she hit me. "Maybe you'll think twice about humiliating me." "Okay." I paused, fake considering something. "There. I thought twice. I'll still humiliate you. That is, if you don't do it yourself." Now that is what I call a fourth-degree burn. Saturday, May 31 Tonight's the concert. My mom's actually coming. Course, she had a few "conditions". #"Put on some makeup. If you're gonna be singing the solo, you should make yourself presentable." Translation: "Cover up the Halloween mask you call a face." #"Don't call attention to yourself. It makes you look conceited." Translation: "I don't want anyone to realize you're my daughter." #"Make sure you don't make eye conact with anyone in the audience." Translation: "Make sure no one gets a good look at you." #"Just 'cause you have the solo doesn't mean you should take over the stage." Translation: "You're not as great as you think you are. There are lots of people who are better." Yeah, so I put on a nice little outfit. A miniskirt, purple, and a pink tank top with a white jean jacket on top. Technically, that's kinda the costume, but I can rock it pretty good. Concert starts in 20 minutes. Gotta hit the road. Saturday, May 31 (Post-Concert) It went so well! I was so scared I would forget the lyrics or pass out or something, but I was totally comfortable! Maybe it was cuz I had the complete satisfaction of knowing that Brittany and Nicole were doo-woping behind me and not up here. I actually got a Standing O. They also chanted enchore. No. Wait. I think I imagined the enchore part. So, my solo wasn't the only song. I also did a duet with the only boy in choir. He's kinda not my type. He's more a boy's type... Anyway, we did "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart". It was the most awkward thing I have ever done in the universe. We had to do this choreography thing where we had to look at each other all lovey-dovey. I think it got really weird when he hugged me in the end. He whispered, "You did really good." After the concert, Dad gave me a high-five. Then he said, "Justine, could you get the car?" To my mom, obviously. Mom didn't say anything to me. Not that I expected her to. By the way, I've made my decision. I'll finish out the year and then I'll runaway. I'm not kidding. I can't take the neglegence. The abuse (verbal and physical). The hate. Friday, June 6 Today was the last day of seventh grade. Finally. That year was hell. The only good part was my solo last week. I still have dreams about it. Only, at the end, Justine (I decided I would no longer call her by Mom) stands up and starts booing. Everyone follows and then I get eaten by Brittany and Nicole. Not the worst dream I've ever had. So I went around and tried to get someone to sign my yearbook. Maybe someone who saw the concert. Unfortunately, the only people who signed it was Mrs. Harp ("You are a beautiful singer and a beautiful girl. I can't wait to see you next year."), my one friend, Ella ("I love you so much. You befriended me when no one else will. You're the greatest friend ever."), and the boy who sang with me at the concert, Jake ("You're awesome. Maybe we should hang out some time. Here's my number: 472-4274"). Reading those made me think maybe I shouldn't run away. Mrs. Harp loves me, I'm Ella's only friend, and Jake is going to go through some serious crap if he ever comes out (he told me yesterday). I mean, what's wrong with living with Justine if it means that my only friends won't be forever alone? I really didn't want to go through this. I wanted to talk to one of them about it, but I didn't want them to be sad. I decided to text Ella. Me: Hey, what's up? Ella: Not much. Just re-dying my hair. Blue dye wears off FAST! O_O Me: Ha. Well, um... I don't really know how to put this but... I've been thinking about running away. I want to have some advice. Ella: Wow. Running away. Oh, God. I honestly don't know where to start. Well, why would you want to do that? Me: It's complicated. I don't feel like talking about it. Ella: Okay, that's fine. Um... i Really don't know. I' ve never realjly though t about somethig like that. Me: You know whaT? that's fine. I guess I really shouldn't run away, right? Ella: Yeah, exactly. Besides, who will roll her eyes when I start talking about anime? Me: LOL. :D Yeah, you're right. I was lying. ''--'' Wow, Justine has been pissed off. I went downstairs to get some Mac n' cheese when she started shouting at me. "What do you think you're doing?" she screamed. "Um, I'm making--" "No, you're wasting electricity! Do you know how much that costs? Do you think money grows on trees?" "You have four TVs in your bedroom..." I muttered to myself. "I'm sorry. Here, I'll turn it off--" "NO! You are so stupid! What is wrong with you?! You've been so stuck up ever since you got your 'precious solo' last week. Oh, my God, what happened to you? You used to be so perfect, but now... Oh, God, you need some major attitude adjustments." "Mom, I'm sorry..." Before I knew what was happened, Justine grabbed my unbrushed hair with her long nails and started jerking my head around. I grabbed onto her arm trying to let go, but she just kept holding on longer. She threw me onto the carpeted ground (luckily far far away from the rock coffee table) and I noticed a trickle of blood drip down my face. "Oh, now look what you did! You made a mess all over my new carpet! There is really something wrong with you." What is going on with her? To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Stories Category:Property of PLAP Category:Fanon Works Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Stories Category:Property of PLAP